The Rescue
by TheSailorette
Summary: The fight was over. Botan sat there on the stone floor frozen. She was in shock. She looked across the room to see Hiei fall to his knees but not before his opponent slid off the end of his blood stained blade. She then watched him continue to fall forward, a lifeless form. How had it all come to this? How did they end up here in this situation? HxB


**The Rescue**

The fight was over. She sat there on the stone floor frozen. She was in shock. She looked across the room to see him fall to his knees but not before his opponent slid off the end of his blood stained blade. She then watched him continue to fall forward, a lifeless form.

The second she saw his limp body hit the floor it felt like electricity ran through her veins. She sprang up without thinking running to his side.

She instantly turned him over to his back and shook him. She pulled him close to her as she looked down at him when shaking him didn't wake him. The world around her moved slowly as she cradled him in her arms. She was certain she was screaming but she couldn't hear it. She looked over her shoulder and saw two of her dear friends running towards her, to him.

She looked back down at her friend, the man that had become much more than a friend. She couldn't believe what had transpired to land them in this situation right now, to the emotions and feelings she was having in this moment. She was utterly heartbroken

 _Botan was at Genkai's temple. She was crashing for a few days for a much needed break from the Spirit World that Koenma insisted she take. She wasn't going to complain though she looked forward to seeing her friends again. It was her last night in the human world. She had lots of fun the night before hanging out with the whole group playing games and catching up. They had played games like cards against humanity, jinga, and 'BS'. Botan had taking a liking to BS because she had figured out how to win. She was smarter than some of the others like Yusuke or Kuwabara. She had to watch Kurama though. He was smart. He had caught on to her and he already had the tricks up his sleeve to get the win most the time. He was strategic and she had to think like him to beat him. It ended up being entertaining. Of course Hiei was there in the background. He did play a few games when harassed by Kurama and Yukina. But he was always reluctant to join them._

 _But once everything died down and everyone was in their little clicks she would notice Hiei slip outside and she found herself compelled to join him, like she always did. Over the years she had gotten closer to him. They often ran into one another when she would come to visit Yukina. He always seemed to be conveniently around. Hiei also had gotten better at coming to the teams social gatherings. She didn't know what changed but he seemed content being there with everyone. It made her heart happy. She genuinely enjoyed her time sitting with him in silence and on occasion telling him about her day or a crazy story about the Spirit World. He would usually remain quiet or put in a snide remark time to time._

 _So after the gathering when everything was quiet she'd slip outside to sit on the steps at the temple with him. There was a respectable distance between them as she leaned back a little and looked up at the stars. It wasn't long before he broke the silence._

When the two friends reached her, Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle shake as he tried to pull her back to reality. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him. Her vision was blurred as she looked at the redhead watching as he knelt down in front of her pulling at the demon in her lap.

She instinctively tightened her grip on her friend, screaming. All the while Yusuke began to pull on her.

"Botan."

She closed her eyes burying her face in the chest of the man she held.

"BOTAN," she heard louder.

She looked up again, eyes wide, straight at Kurama.

He was looking at her.

She heard her name again but clearer. It was from man pulling at her, Yusuke.

"It's ok," Kurama told her gently.

It was enough to get her to loosen her grasp on the fire demon.

"We need to move," she heard Yusuke say in a panicked tone.

She looked around her to see debris falling from the ceiling. The world around her was rumbling and trembling.

Yusuke finally stood and grabbed the girl pulling her up, to stand. Kurama took that moment to quickly gather Hiei up. Then he quickly snatched up Hiei's sword then took off running towards the nearest exit. He glanced back long enough to ensure Yusuke and Botan were behind him. Yusuke had tossed Botan over his shoulder and ran with all his might.

After watching things around her fall Botan closed her eyes forcefully trying to trust Yusuke as he ran.

More memories flooded her head of the fire demon she had grown fond of.

 _Hiei glanced over at her._

" _Woman what are you doing sneaking away from the commotion to join me out here?" he picked at her in a monotone voice._

 _The question had become standard among them. The first time he asked she was caught off guard and was almost offended but it all changed when she realized he always said it with a smirk. Her response was always random, depending on the day and their location. Today her answer was "Can't a girl just come outside to enjoy the view of the stars?"_

Yusuke placed Botan gently down once they had made it to a safe distance away from the collapsing building. The building moaned and groaned as it swayed, then fell with a loud thud. Botan jumped out of her skin because she wasn't expecting it to be that loud. She glanced back at the building but as soon as she did a gust of dirty air hit her in the face from force of the collapsed building. She quickly looked away and covered her face with her arms as dirt and debris flew past the group. Once the gust of wind passed she looked back at the building that would haunt her for long after this was over.

 _Yukina and Botan were in the temple alone. Everyone had gone home for the night. They were making their rounds making sure doors were closed and lights were off when they heard two voices, two voices they didn't recognize._

 _Botan placed a single finger over her lips insinuating to Yukina to keep quiet so she could listen. Yukina nodded in understanding._

" _Is this the place?" they heard one man say._

" _It has to be," the other replied. "Look lets knock on the door and grab her."_

" _I understand but what if she knows who her brother is? Then this whole plan will go sideways," the first guy said concerned. "Remember the last plan that went sideways?"_

 _The other guy grunted in a way that caused them to almost feel his eyes roll at his companion._

 _Botan looked over at Yukina whose eyes had gotten wide under the realization that they were talking about her and her brother._

 _Botan shook her head no. She grabbed the ice maiden by the shoulders forcing her to look at her._

" _Yukina," she said in a whisper. "Do you still have the communicator I gave you?"_

 _Yukina nodded her head yes. "Good. Grab it and go to your room and hide. Quietly call Koenma and tell him there are two men here looking for you. Tell him that he needs to send someone here as quick as possible."_

" _But what about you?" Yukina asked trying to keep her composure under the circumstances since she was worried about herself as well as her friend._

" _I'm going to stall. Promise you won't come out until one of the boys comes to get you," Botan told her sternly._

 _Yukina nodded before moving back to head to her room but then paused, clearly thinking._

" _Miss Botan?" she questioned. "What if they know my brother?"_

 _Botan frowned thinking quickly._

" _I don't think your brother would send two sketchy men to come get you," she expressed honestly without giving any indication that she knew who he might be._

 _With that Yukina nodded and ran off. Once she was out of sight Botan pulled out her communicator and called the only person she felt could help her._

" _What do you want, Woman?" the fire demon asked on the other side of the communicator._

" _Hiei?!" she said quietly. "There are two men here talking about taking your sister. They seem to have a plan to use 'her brother' to entice her into going without a fight."_

 _Hiei's eyes widened._

" _Is there any way you can show me what they look like?" he asked. She looked at the fire demon inquisitively. She could see the background behind him blur, he was running. She walked over to the window closest to where she heard the 2 men and slipped half of the communicator with the camera pointing out at the men through the window blinds in order to show Hiei the men. After a moment she pulled it back out looking at Hiei gauging the situation._

" _Those men are dangerous. I'm on my way," he told her._

 _A knock on the door could be heard in the background. Botan's eyes widened. Fear set in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few more insistent knocks she knew what she had to do._

" _I'm going to stall," she told Hiei._

" _Don't," was all she heard as she closed the communicator and shoved it in her pocket, effectively cutting off her line of communication with the fire demon._

Once the building fell and Botan had a moment to process what had happened she instantly looked over at Kurama and Hiei. She moved to Hiei's side again.

She evaluated his condition for the first time since the fight.

She ran her fingers gently over his face. His face only had super fiscal scratches on them. He had a gash on his left eyebrow that caused blood to run down his face. She moved her eyes down his body to assess his chest where he had a gash that was allowing blood to escape his body at an alarming rate. She could only imagine the internal damage. She blinked away tears to clear her quickly blurring vision. She noticed his poorly wrapped right arm where he had loosened the bandages to use the dragon of the darkness flame. She noticed many of the gashes all over his body and the many bruises that were forming.

She looked up desperately at Kurama. She begged to know if he had any chance of surviving this. She would do anything.

"He is alive," she finally heard Kurama say. "He's just lost a lot of blood at this point."

She sighed in relief knowing he was alive but tears fled from her eyes as she thought of the pain he must be in.

"May I?" she asked reaching her hands out to Hiei's chest, the obvious blow was the worst. She knew she couldn't completely heal him but she knew he had a better chance with her assistance.

Kurama nodded. He placed Hiei gently on the ground then backed away. Yusuke watched the scene unfold before him. He watched her reach out both arms over his chest then closed her eyes. Then, little strings of white light extended from her hands and connected with his chest giving a soft white glow. She focused all her strength to heal him.

After a few minutes she heard Kurama tell her it was enough that he could take care of the rest once they got back to the temple. She kept going, ignoring the fox.

After a few more minutes she heard him tell her to stop that she was going to overdo it on her end. She still refused to listen.

"Botan, seriously he is ok now. You can see the rise and fall of his chest at this point," she heard Yusuke express behind her in concern.

With that she stopped. However she stopped too late. Her world went black.

 _She walked over to the door and slid the door open slightly to look at the men but made it clear she didn't want them there._

" _May I help you? Are you lost?" She said in her usual chipper voice._

" _Yes we are looking for a woman by the name of Yukina. Do you know where we might find her?" the taller man asked._

" _Well today is your lucky day. I am Yukina," Botan lied._

" _You?" the other stated._

" _Well yes, silly," she said smiling._

" _Well you don't exactly fit the description of an ice apparition," the other man stated with an inquisitive look._

" _Well how many ice apparitions have you met?" she stated challenging their knowledge, hoping to buy time._

" _None but we hear that they have mint-green hair and red eyes," the tall one remarked._

" _Oh silly boys. Those descriptions are close but not quite accurate. Our hair is more on the blue side rather than green and our eyes are pink not red. However I wish I had red eyes. They sound intimidating," she remarked in a cheerful tone trying to convince them that their accurate description was wrong._

" _Alright alright," the tall one stated giving up. "The reason we are here is because your brother has sent us to get you. He wants us to take you to him."_

 _Botan shifted her weight to her other foot, uneasy with where this was going._

" _Oh how exciting," she said in her chipper voice. "I have searched for him for so long. I had almost given up."_

 _The two men glanced at one another with smirks in their face. They thought they had it in the bag._

" _But tell me why didn't my brother come himself," she asked placing a finger on her chin to appear to be thinking._

" _You see he has responsibilities he is tending to and couldn't come with us," the other one stated as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair._

" _Well boys, I would love to meet him but I simply cannot leave. I have responsibilities here," she expressed trying to be clever but it didn't seem to be working._

" _Maybe you can suggest for him to come here when he has time," she suggested._

" _He simply can't. I might add that he expects us to come back with you. If we go back without you he will simply be angry and who knows what he might do to us for not obeying his orders?" the tall one replied._

 _The bantering went back and forth until they had finally gotten tired of all of Botan's excuses. Next thing she knows one of the men reach out and grab her arm._

" _Sorry Yukina but you leave us no choice. We tried to do this the nice way but since you are refusing, we will do it the hard way._

 _Botan pulled and tried to free herself as the men drug her out on the patio of the temple before picking her up to force her to go. The man with shaggy hair threw her over his shoulder and began carrying her to their destination, wherever that might be._

 _Botan heard her name. It wasn't said by the men but it was Hiei's voice. Her eyes widened at the realization that he was speaking to her telepathically._

Yusuke and Kurama watched Botan pass out. She slumped forward from her kneeling position which caused her to lay across Hiei's newly healed chest.

Yusuke gave the sight a small laugh before reaching down to pull Botan off of the fire demon. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like he had done earlier that night.

Kurama reached down and pulled Hiei into his arms bridal style before following Yusuke who was now making his way to the nearest portal. The two walked since there was no longer a real reason to rush. Hiei's injuries were minor now since his chest had been healed almost completely. Botan fainted but it was nothing to be concerned with.

 _She closed her eyes focusing. "Hiei?!"_

" _Woman, where are you?" he asked._

 _Hiei was currently at the portal on the farthest part of demon world debating on whether or not to cross over into the living world. He had been patrolling the land when he received the call on the communication device. He left his post high and dry, short a member when he realized his sister was in danger. He wouldn't admit it but it wasn't just his sister he was worried about. He had become rather attached to the blue haired ferry girl, not that he'd admit it to even himself._

" _I'm not sure. Those men took me, Hiei," she said in a panicked tone._

" _Open your eyes look around I can see what you see," he told her._

 _She did as she was told. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw large trees that all seemed to be the exact same. She looked down the man's back that was carrying her across his shoulder. She watched as they slowed down. They started speaking._

" _Stop thinking so much. Calm down listen to what they are saying," he told her in a calm but bland tone._

 _Once again she tried to focus listening to the men._

" _Alright once we cross through the portal we need to keep our eyes peeled," one man stated in a hushed tone._

" _We know that he checks in on her time to time so if we are unlucky and he checks in now this will make things more difficult," the second guy who happened to be holding Botan replied back a little more hushed than the first guy._

" _Yukina darling hang tight. We are going to get you to your brother real soon," the first man said to Botan._

 _Botan heard Hiei growl. "You didn't tell me Yukina was with you."_

" _Hiei she isn't. She is back at Genkai's. I tricked them into thinking I was her," she responded back in her head._

 _And with that he watched them pass through the portal to demon world through Botan's eyes. The moment they stepped foot in demon world he knew where they were, unfortunately they were on the opposite side of demon world from his location._

" _Listen I'm coming for you but you're farther than I thought you'd be. Just don't piss them off and don't let them find out you are not my sister," he told her calmly. "I'm going to shut off most the connection between us however if anything happens or you need me just yell my name in your mind and I'll hear it."_

" _Don't leave me. I'm scared," she told him as tears started to collect in her eyes._

" _Don't cry that will be a dead giveaway that you aren't Yukina," he told her in a softer tone. "Now I'm going to focus my energy on running. I know where you are and the direction you're going at the moment. So don't worry, I'm coming for you."_

 _And with that he was gone and she felt extremely alone and afraid. She tried to think of anything to stop the tears from falling._

It wasn't long before the detective and the former thief stepped through the portal and into the living world.

"You know you should probably carry her with a little more grace?" the redhead told his friend as he watched the blue haired girl sway back and forth as Yusuke carried her.

"Yeah I guess I should carry her bridal style like you're doing huh," Yusuke mouthed off taking the time to glance back at him. "You two make a cute couple if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure Hiei would be flattered to hear that but I however do not feel the same way," Kurama joked.

The two had a good laugh. After the laughter settled down Yusuke pulled out his communicator to notify Koenma that they were about to be back at Genkai's temple. All was well. They both just needed some good ol' "R&R".

 _Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came running into the temple. Kuwabara yelling Yukina's name in panic afraid he'd find that she wasn't there. It didn't take long for her emerge from her room and run towards the trio landing in Kuwabara's open arms. He was so relieved to see her and know she was safe._

 _The embrace only lasted a few short seconds before she pulled back with tears in her eyes telling them that those men took Botan._

 _Kuwabara took Yukina's hands in his and looked her directly in the eyes. "Don't cry. This will all work out. Kurama reached out to Hiei and he is already hot on their trail."_

" _Yeah and we are about to go join in on the action," Yusuke stated as he stood proudly beside her._

" _Yes but first we wanted to make sure you were safe," Kurama said as he put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "And now Yusuke and I are going to leave. Kuwabara will stay here with you to ensure your safety."_

 _Kuwabara looked over at the redhead and nodded._

 _Yukina gave a small smile of appreciation before Yusuke and Kurama started walking towards the door to make their exit._

" _Be safe!" Yukina called out to them._

" _Same goes for you as well," Yusuke simply stated. But then he paused and turned around and looked at Kuwabara. "Remember to wear a raincoat!" The mazoku turned back around and ran to catch up with Kurama. He giggled as poor Kuwabara turned a deep shade of red when Yukina asked why he needed a raincoat on a cloudless night._

" _Now isn't the time for that. Hiei is going to be furious when he finds out we left her here alone with him," Kurama expressed when his friend caught up to him._

" _Hey we have to give Kuwabara every chance he can get since Three Eyes is preoccupied," Yusuke remarked with a small laugh._

 _With that remark the duo took off running to the nearest portal in hopes of catching up with Hiei._

Yusuke used his free hand to slide the door open to the temple. When they entered the temple they were greeted by Kuwabara and Yukina. Yukina's hands instantly went to cover her mouth but Kurama quickly voiced that both would be ok but Hiei would need some medical attention that she could assist them with.

She nodded and instructed Yusuke to put Botan in her room. Kuwabara followed Yusuke, sliding open doors and just being helpful where he could.

Kurama laid Hiei on the sofa in the living room where the team had made a place to socialize and played games when they had their social gatherings.

"Botan healed most of his wounds," Kurama explained as Yukina reached his side.

She looked him over. He was missing his shirt completely. The bandages he usually had wrapped around his arm to cover and seal the dragons power was missing. He had many cuts and and bruises. She could see a massive bruise on his chest. It seemed to be the aftermath of a larger wound, possibly the one Botan had started to heal earlier.

 _When Hiei finally reached the building that he had watched Botan go in via their telepathic connection Hiei sighed. He was glad to finally reach it. It meant he could save the woman and get to the bottom of it all. He was beyond angry. He was enraged but his inner Kurama was telling him to think this through. It annoyed him but it was right. He needed to find Botan and make sure she was ok. And with that he opened the door to the old stone building and walked through the door. Once inside he started following the path he recalled from his communication with Botan._

Hiei's eyes popped open and he quickly sat straight up. His heart was racing and he was disoriented. He reached for his sword but realized it was not on his hip. That was when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

"It's alright. You're at Genkai's temple," a calm voice said.

Hiei grumbled. It was the Fox. It was always the Fox.

"Where is the Woman?" he asked with a tired voice.

"She is right here," Kurama gestured to the chair in the corner of the room. "She wouldn't leave to go to bed. She wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Hn."

Hiei looked around the room realizing how dark it was. It was clearly extremely late. No one else was in the room. It was just the three of them.

"You need to lay back down and get some rest," Kurama advised.

"I'm fine," the fire demon stated shortly.

After a few quiet moments passed Kurama spoke, "Well if you aren't going to sleep do you mind filling me in?"

Hiei sighed. "It was one of Mukuro's old solders. He was upset because I replaced him."

"I see," Kurama paused and pondered. "What was he trying to accomplish?"

"Revenge!" Hiei remarked as if that was obvious. He then moved to put his bare feet on the wood floor. "I wouldn't put it past him to believe that if he beat me then he could have his old position back."

They sat quietly for a few moments. Hiei kept his eyes on the woman asleep in the chair across the room.

"What happened to her?" Kurama asked.

"Exactly what you think happened. They used her to get to me. Although they thought she was my sister." the demon chuckled at the stupidity of those demons.

Then his demeanor changed. Hiei clinched his fist and gave Kurama a cold look. "I found her tied to a chair in the lowest, darkest part of the building."

" _Botan."_

 _She lifted her head alarmed as she heard the voice whisper. It was dark in the room. Her eyes shifted from one area of the room to the next. She finally found the figure. She watched as the figure approached her. She closed her eyes and tried to contain herself._

 _She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut in that moment and tried her best not to scream. She was determined to be brave, she knew Hiei was on his way. But she was also alarmed because the figure had called her by her name. That couldn't be good. It meant they figured out who she truly was. This was not going to end well._

 _She was frozen. She couldn't find it in herself to move. She believed if she didn't move then maybe she would be invisible. Maybe the man would leave. She had felt him untie her wrists from the arms of the chair and her ankles from the legs of the chair. She didn't move even though she knew she was free._

" _Botan," she heard the figure say again in a quiet hushed tone. This time her eyes widened recognizing the voice._

" _H-Hiei?" she whispered. Her body tense, expecting to find out she was just imagining things._

" _It is me. Who else would come save you?" he said sarcastically but in a quiet tone._

 _In that moment she launched herself out of the chair she had been strapped to and straight into Hiei, where she embraced him. He stumbled for a brief second before gaining his footing to keep them upright. Her face buried in his shoulder. He was stiff not expecting that reaction from her. They had never been in that close proximity before._

 _He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back._

" _We need to leave," he told her._

 _She nodded and with that she straightened up preparing herself for whatever was to come._

Hiei stood up. As he did so Kurama stood up ready to catch him if he fell.

"I'm not that weak nor am I that pathetic," the hot headed demon exclaimed.

"I didn't say you were," he said watching the fire demon take a step. "Where are you going?"

Hiei turned to look at Kurama with almost a glare. He then turned and started making his way across the room.. "I'm going to take her to her bed where she belongs since I can't trust you to do it."

"Let me help you," Kurama said coming to his side when he reached the girl.

"Like I need help," he commented as he looked down at her.

Hiei looked her over. At this proximity he could see she that she had cleaned up. Her hair was messy and damp indicating she had showered or bathed. She wore a clean set of clothes, a pair of relaxed pants and a t-shirt. But what was odd about the whole thing was she was covered in green stuff.

"What is all over her?" the fire demon asked looking over at Kurama.

"She desired to be like her hero, so we covered her in green paste," Kurama said with a cheesy smile.

"Very cute. Now answer my question," he stated unamused.

"I made a slave. It will help her heal quicker. I'm sure you are aware of how many bruises and minor cuts she has," Kurama explained watching Hiei bend down and scoop the ferry girl into his arms.

"Hiei, I think you should let me help," he exclaimed again reaching out ready to catch her if Hiei couldn't carry her weight.

"Don't doubt me, Fox. I'll take care of her," Hiei stated standing up completely with Botan in his arms.

She was still asleep and her head rested on his bare chest. He wasn't hyper aware that he was missing his shirt until that moment he felt her breath cross it.

He ignored the new sensation and turned to head towards her room.

"Goodnight, Hiei," Kurama said as he watched Hiei walk towards the dark hall.

"Goodnight, Fox," Hiei stated back in a hushed tone not stopping.

Kurama smiled as he watched the scene play out before him. He knew what was happening. He wasn't sure if Hiei was aware but he knew the feelings the fire demon was suppressing around everyone every one. Kurama had noticed the tiny details that had begun to change all that time ago. He watched as his friend became more aware of the blue haired girl. The way the hot headed demon would be more patient with her. The way he treated her in general. He was gentle and spoke in softer tones when in conversation alone with her. The Fox had even witnessed his friend seeking out the Ferry Girl at times. Kurama also noticed how she moved when he moved. The way she looked at him when she thought no one was looking. The feeling was mutual but he wasn't sure if they had figured out that last detail.I

Once in Botan's room Hiei slid the door closed gently behind him with his foot. He crossed the room and gently laid the woman down in her bed and covered her up. He looked down at her sleeping form. He felt betrayed by his own hand when it reached down and brushed a few blue strands out of her face. He slowly retracted his hand and decided to occupy the nearby window seal for the night. He slowly backed away, his eyes still on her.

"Hiei," she quietly said, eyes still closed.

He froze.

After a few moments of silence he continued his retreat hoping the girl was just dreaming.

About the time he sat down on the window seal and turned to look out at the stars he heard her stir. He turned back to look at her.

She was sitting up in her bed and was looking in his direction. Her hair was down and flowed around her. She was beautiful, even covered in green.

"Hiei," she said again this time a little firmer and clearer.

"Woman," he responded back gently. He glanced out the window then back at her. It was late.

"Please don't leave me," she muttered suddenly finding her hands that were in her lap interesting.

He turned his entire body to face her direction, confused by her words and actions.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please," she said. "Just come lay down."

He almost fell off the window seal. He was certain he had heard wrong.

"I'm fine."

"No please just come lay down. I know you are tired and it would make me feel better," she confessed.

He didn't move for a few short moments. It was as if the world had stopped moving. He wasn't sure how to process this situation or even what to do.

"Please," she whispered softly again, her hands flew up to her face as she buried herself from the embarrassment and raw emotions she was feeling. This was too much too soon. She knew that but she also knew what she wanted in this moment. She wanted to be comforted. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to know he was ok.

Hiei stood up and crossed the room. He went to the other side of the bed, opposite of her. He hesitated. He was so uncertain of the idea of even sitting on her bed much less laying on it. He took a deep breath.

He gently sat down then proceeded to lay down. He did so on top of the blankets not wanting to cross the fuzzy boundaries. Once his head hit the pillow she turned to look at him, then settled back into her bed. She laid on her side facing him. She gave him a gentle smile. He then decided to do something completely unlike himself, something he wanted to do. His heart was dying to pull her close and protect her. So he decided to follow through with his hearts desires.

He reached out and wrapped his arm around her pulling her towards him. She shifted so she could move towards him easier. Once she reached him he pulled her close and naturally her head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. One of her hands gently rested on his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and bent slightly to kiss the top of her head.

"Get some sleep," he softly commanded.

She let out a content sigh and began to drift off to sleep with Hiei shortly behind her.

* * *

Alright guys. I hope you enjoyed it! It was a random story I've been thinking about forever and finally wrote it out with help from my Hiei and Botan addicted roommate who insisted I finish it. lol Thank you for reading it. If you want to leave a review I would be beyond excited to read them. I love you all!

TheSailorette


End file.
